kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: Daybreak
Operation Daybreak was a mission launched by Corde Detrick and his misfit team, and became one of the most important events in galactic history. The Plan Corde's plan was fairly simple, if somewhat ruthless; by tricking or convincing all sides in the fight to throw their full might in one particular system, specifically the Hydra System, and then controlling the battle from behind the scenes to ensure that no side can topple the other, they plan to force the governments, civilians and militaries to grow extremely tired and fed up with the war, and to eventually sue for peace, hopefully on equal terms with each other. Getting the Team Before Corde could launch his mission, however, he needed a team of elite soldiers who were either dedicated to ending the war for every nations' benefit, or had no loyalties to any of the warring factions. This team consisted of: * Corde Detrick, team leader and elite, cybernetically enhanced Najenmik soldier. * Drake Kalaxen, genetically enhanced super soldier-turned-mercenary. * Olivia Chambers, another mercenary and elite PLH assassin and marksman. * Joseph "Joe" Malone, an experienced and gifted CCSCIA hacker. * Karen Hendrix, an extremely skilled IWC medic and heavy weapons officer. * Anton Dietrich, Elite Najenmik spy with limited medical knowledge. Creation of Base of Operations in Fort Frieden Corde knew that in order for the operation to successfully launch, he would need a base of operations for them to live in and plan out attacks with. He searched for possible locations, realizing he did not have the resources to build an entirely new and suitable base of operations, he stumbled upon an underground base on the planet of Helios, formerly used by Helian rebels against the UCN before abandoning it once they surrendered to the UCN. Dubbing it Fort Frieden, after the German word for "peace", the team settled in, making a complete rehaul of the interior to suit their purposes, such as living quarters, armories, etc. With a base of operations completed and the team's arguments and rivalries settled down, they were now able to commence the operation. Operation Launched: October 1st, 2415 Once his team was completed, Corde began the execution of his plan in earnest. To begin the op, Karen and Joseph were sent with false evidence stating that the Empire was sending an enormous force to conquer the Hydra System, giving them access to the C.C.C. trading lanes and a large Allied database that would give the Empire an immense advantage for the remainder of the war. At the same time, Corde and Anton were sent in to feed vital information on the Hydra system to the Empire in order to entice them into attacking said system. All the while, Drake and Olivia gathered their mercenary contacts and prepared them to fight both sides from behind the scenes. As both forces began to devise plans for defending or invading the system, the Wolfpack set in motion events that would directly impact the course of the battle. Firstly, using Joseph's CCSCIA clearance to gain access to both the C.C.C. Ground-to-Space defenses concentrated on the continent of Vostok on Romulus, the system capital world, as well as the Capital Ship within the system, they flipped the IFF configurations on both, while also setting well concealed bombs within the Capital Ships' structure to destroy the vessel shortly after hostilities began. Unfortunately, Joseph himself was unable to bring himself to fight and kill his fellow countrymen yet, and chose to stay behind during this period of the mission. The Great Train Robbery As the war on Romulus progressed, the members of Operation Daybreak began running out of supplies and needed ammo and food. They also noticed the Helghast were winning the fight for the continent of Vostok, and decided to even the odds a little, making a plan to sabotage and loot one of the Helghast's main supply railways. They knew that with the lack of speed through which the Helghast army obtained supplies, the slower their advance would have to be. They began with Malone being assigned to hack into the databases of the Helghast supply depots in order to figure out the train's schedule and when it would make it's supply run. Afterwards, Anton snuck himself and Drake into the train, gathering a huge number of supplies, using Drake's superhuman strength to carry them to the Veil piloted by Corde, and would be extracted. Then, Karen placed landmines on the railroad the train used in a spot far from any Helghast checkpoints so the remains of the train can be looted by the Wolfpack. Once the landmines destroyed the train, the Veil extracted Karen from the wreckage of the train, flying the whole team back to base with enough supplies to last them at least several months. Assassination of Colonel Grigori The Empire chose to send one of their most ruthless and bloodthirsty commanders to oversee the conquest of Vostok, Col. Victor Grigori, a veteran of many violent rebellion suppression campaigns from across the Empire. Knowing his brutal methods and incredible skill in tactics, Corde decided to remove him before he allowed the Empire to completely overrun the planet. One freezing cold winter night, Corde and Malone infiltrated the Colonel's compound, using the Veil to silently drop in on the primary command center within the base. After Malone scrambled local Imperial comms and disabled the base lighting, Corde snuck Grigori's personal quarters and silently assassinated the Imperial veteran, before slipping back out with Malone before the base was fully back online. Logistics The Wolfpack began creating a system to funnel money so they can buy food, supplies, etc. Malone hacked into the bank accounts of C.C.C. and Helghast officers, at one time even hacking into the account of an officer he disliked and making it look like he paid a lot of money in the brothels, making it look very awkward for his wife. Using the money gained they contacted black market organizations in order to purchase guns, explosives, and armor, the most notable of them being the up and coming black market organization, TRIAD. Listening for Intelligience The wolfpack needed to gather intelligience in order to find out what they might need to do next and find out their plans and movements. Planning on gathering intelligience from both the C.C.C. and Helghast, used two bugging and listening devices custom-made by Malone to find out what the two were planning. Anton was sent to the Helghast base, with Olivia covering him, replacing the sniper's usual ammunition with silent sleep darts to use on the Helghast sentries, knowing that if they found dead bodies they would become extremely suspicious and possibly search the base. Meanwhile at the command center of the C.C.C., Corde took advantage of his ability to disguise and disguised himself as one of the many C.C.C. troops there and placed the listening device inside of their planning room and then quickly slipping out again. Signals or Malfunctions? While in the base, Malone notices one of his devices showing a signal coming from somewhere in the area. When he told the others about it, Corde decided to initiate a search across the base, in case something was wrong. Unfortunately, the wolfpack investigated and didn't find anything, and Malone blamed it on a malfunction on his radar system and told them he would fix it, however, despite his efforts, the signal remained. Capture in Visari's Wrath Based off of the intel they had, the members of Operation: Daybreak chose to send Anton into a ship known as Visari's Wrath, a Helghast flagship under the command of one of the leading Admirals, Admiral Cassius Milo in order to steal codes that Malone needed in order to get deeper into Helghast files since they upgraded their firewall system, noticing some of the bugs that were placed in their systems. They debated over sending him in openly, as the Najenmik had a lot of autonomy as to where they went anyways, but they knew they would be highly suspicious if he was caught. They initiated a combination of the two, sending him into the ship and having him stealth the ship once he was close to where he could download the codes. Anton found it strange that there was a notable lack of soldiers patrolling the area or working on databases. Right as he extracted the code data and hid it in his suit, suddenly he saw some Helghast crewmen and heard a gunshot, and then his vision began to blur. Panic When they heard the gunshot through the comms, the wolfpack knew this mission was a failure, and what should have passed as a relatively easy mission became a complete nightmare for the wolfpack. They knew that someone sold them out, and bickering and suspicion began to rise amongst the wolfpack, particularly towards Drake due to his nature as a mercenary for hire. However, Malone suddenly remembered the signal from his radar and realized that maybe it wasn't a malfunction after all. They went to the area where the "signal" was supposed to be and Drake "accidentally" blew up one of the walls there with an explosive he picked up from the armory. Although irritated with Drake's recklessness, Malone decided to investigate the explosion in the base and he found the remains of a bug inside of the wreckage, which somehow remained intact enough for them to investigate. It was revealed to be a very highly advanced surveillance system, which had the ability to be controlled by the user to grapple to other areas and even had a small drill inside to burrow itself inside of the wall. The wolfpack realized that logically, it couldn't have been any one of them because if it was, they wouldn't need to implement such a system into the base, which led to the question, who did sell them out? Rescuing Anton The wolfpack decided to plan out how they were going to rescue Anton, now knowing they were at least temporarily safe as the bug was destroyed and Malone found nothing on his radar system this time. They knew this was going to be a huge risk, as Admiral Milo likely knew something was coming, even if he didn't know what it was. They chose not to bring the Veil along on this mission, knowing that if things went wrong, which was more than likely at this point, they might need to use the ship's escape pods or won't have time to get back to the ship. They also saw this as a great opportunity to find out who sold them out, and so they planned to head towards the ship logs and databases when inside, however they put rescuing Anton first as a priority. They came in disguised as a Helghast ship so they wouldn't be blasted by the cannons when they arrived at the hangar, which they knew was nearby the prison cells. They came out of the ship in a surprise attack using silenced weapons, killing all of the Helghast in the hangar quickly before they could sound an alarm. They moved through the corridors, eventually reaching the detention room where Anton was held at. They unlocked the door, relieved that Anton was still alive, even if he was badly injured from the interrogation attempts. He even revealed he had managed to keep the code he extracted hidden from the Helghast, but when they asked where he replied with "You don't want to know". They made a mistake however and forgot about the fact that there could be hidden cameras, especially since they had an important prisoner there. As the alarm sounded, they moved quickly, mowing down Helghast as they went, while Corde used his disguise kit to his advantage and Drake placed crates filled with cargo between them and the soldiers to provide cover. Although Drake took hits from the Helghast soldiers, his augmentations made it so they weren't fatal. Malone hacked the door into the databases and ship logs they wanted to get, and they barricaded the door while Malone hacked into the Helghast databases, which they were able to decipher using the code Anton had. Since there was a lot of data, they had to narrow it down to anybody the group has had even the slightest contact with. It took a while but Malone found a match as to who sold them out. It revealed that Admiral Milo had in fact, made deals with a black marketing company they've bought weapons from in the past, TRIAD, or the Traders and Intergalactic Arms Dealers. It turned out that the Admiral managed to make deals with "The Gunowner", who had bugged their base and gave him information in exchange for millions in Helghast currency, and gave the Admiral audio logs of them to show what their goals were and what they were going to do, which was how he captured Anton. Malone figured that the only reason that word of this didn't get out was because the Admiral knew that the TRIAD was targeted by the Helghast for selling their enemies weapons and he felt High Command wouldn't appreciate him making deals with him. Having obtained this information, they kept it so they could analyze it further at the base. They went out the other door of the room and hijacked a Helghast ship, taking it back to Fort Frieden. Hiring the PLH Now that they knew that the Helghast were on their trail, they decided to use Olivia's connections to the PLH to their advantage, hiring them to help defend their base from the Helghast. Nathan Chase, a master planner, was also added to the group to help defend their base of operations, as they laid traps and fortified their base against anyone the Helghast wanted to send, creating MG nests and cover for them to use and planting landmines. Drake didn't like Nathan and felt like he was too nice, he latter saw Malone on a computer. Drake went up to him and whispered "I don't trust that PLH guy, he keeps making jokes and he's... too friendly unlike Olivia. What if he's planning something? He's a merc right? So how can we trust that guy?". Malone replied, "Well, your a merc too aren't ya? I'm pretty sure we can trust them. They have their whole honor code thing. I'm sure they wouldn't harm us." "Yeah but... he's too fucking nice. Was Olivia that nice? No. was I? No." "Well, he may be hiding something, but they have just as much reason as us to fight the Helghast." "... Good point." Drake then went to take a nap. Helghast Attack After about a week of preparation, Admiral Milo sent in a large battalion of Helghast soldiers, due to the current temporary cease in the fighting about a mile away from Fort Frieden, alongside one AWC-2400 Hovertank and AWC-2408 Commandant, and many Helghast troops and halftracks The Helghast first planned a naval bombardment of the area, however the fight was far too tense for them to even send a frigate. Nonetheless, the army was still far larger than the wolfpack anticipated. Malone took the initiative first, sending a missile drone on the hovertank, crippling it's ability to move. The Helghast half-tracks attempted to swerve in to create some cover for the Helghast troops, however the engineers quickly warned the army of landmines and only one half-track was destroyed. PLH snipers, lead by Olivia Chambers, began to pick off the Helghast soldiers from afar, as well as fighting off Helghast snipers. Anton went behind enemy lines and began to sabotage things and eliminate Helghast officers. Corde found Brutus in an isolated area and they dueled with their blades, however, upon realizing the rest of his team was retreating, Corde quickly had to finish off the brutal Brutus thus he stabbed Brutus in the gut then broke his arm, making him falling to the ground bleeding. Brutus while choking in blood said "You... traitor... you... betrayed your father... Octavius... everyone...". Brutus then died on the floor. Corde, slightly shaken by these words stops for a moment, the rest of the world growing muted and dark. He looks down upon the blood on his hands, the blood of a hero to his Empire, the blood of the Helghast soldiers that tried to defend him... the blood of countless men and women who have died in his little mission to end the war. He stops and thinks to himself, of how many lives have been lost in his gambit, and if he's truly saved any in regards to this conflict. A nearby explosion shakes him out of his daze, and he moves, uncertain and fearful for the future, to regroup with his team. The Commandant used it's petrusite cannon to destroy the landmines and the army began to advance. They attempted to go through the only entrance to the base, however that was also where many of the fortifications were. The Helghast sent a demolition team to disable any mines around one of the walls of the place that seemed weakest. With the use of the Petrusite cannon, as well as rockets and minesweepers, they were able to blast a hole in the wall, leading underground and they took out the PLH defenses there. The wolfpack knew they weren't likely to be able to hold them all off as the PLH's defenses were beginning to falter, as well as the demolition team setting charges to burn all of Fort Frieden to the ground. They made sure they took everything important to the ship, and the PLH retreated with them to their ships and escaped, searching for a newer, better location, as well as learning never to trust TRIAD again. Corde vowed that they would go after the organization at some point. Moving With their former base occupied by Helghast forces, they now needed a new hideout from which to conduct plans. At the moment, despite it's disturbing history, the only place they could think to go was In Melius Asylum, which was around the border near where Romulus was. They managed to get there, while avoiding a group of space pirates on the way and decided to set up only temporarily, due to all of the blood in certain rooms and the revolting smell of the place. There was also a very large risk that the Helghast could've had the place watched. The pack finds out about Drake's hideout One day Drake told everyone that he's going to get some video games at his space outpost saying that the "boring as hell Asylum" has nothing fun to do. Karen responds by asking "Wait, you have an outpost we could hide at and you didn't tell us?" Drake begins looking around nervously, "Uhhh, maybe. We passed it by a while back!" Anton irritably replies, "Do you even realize how much safer and less time-consuming it would've been if you had told us this earlier??? We wouldn't have had to avoid the space pirates!" Drake protests, " I didn't think about it at the time! Oh, and by the way, space pirates x3 is an amazing game! You should try it sometime." "Oh of course, there's no way we could've been talking about the pirates that nearly blew us up just earlier!" Anton replies sarcastically. Malone replies, "GODDAMMIT DRAKE! First you blow up one of the walls in Fort Frieden, you nearly blew up the armory, and now you hide the location of your hideout from us?" Drake protests "Well, that's kind of why you have a hideout in the first place isn't it?" Karen comes through the door and says "Relax guys alright, and Drake, we can't hide anything from each other, it could mean the difference between life and death. How about we just forget this ever happened and see if our good friend Drake here can help us find this hideout of his?" Drake pulled a slim jim out of his pocket and put half of it in his mouth as if it was a cigarette "...Yeah... Just don't touch my stuff aight? Got a friend over there, Apollo. My intel friendo, I'll ask if he wants to help." In the next day, when everyone arrived in Drake's ISA space station, Drake asked the pack "How you like my awesome home? Pretty cool eh? My friend Apollo is around here somewhere." Malone asks "This place seems nice, we could stay here, but who's this Apollo guy? He your cleaner or something?" Drake clicked a switch to open the door to the living room "No that's Phil, Apollo like I said before was my intel dude." Olivia looked around then turned to Drake "Can he be trusted Drake?" While turning the TV on Drake said "Yeah, don't worry, he's the most trustworthy guy I know." Meanwhile Corde, simply stalked his way through the facility, inspecting it thoroughly himself to see if it is fit for use as his teams base. The Kings' Gambit Still haunted by his newly strengthened doubts, Corde calls his team together and orders them to prepare for what he expects to be the most dangerous mission they have faced yet. Frustrated with the determination and persistence of both sides leaders to continue the war, despite both the civilians and militaries of both nations falling for the Daybreak ploy, Corde lays out his plan to kidnap Prime Minister Jorden Walsh of the C.C.C., Helghast Autarch Hera Visari, AND I.W.C. President Dwight Richardson, in order the force the three of them to face the devastation of the frontline in the war and force them into negotiations for the wars' end. Preparation As this was likely the most dangerous task they've ever taken on, they prepared extensively for it. Malone was assigned to search through files of people who were close to the 3 leaders, such as bodyguards, secretaries, or even simply maintenance workers who worked in their residences, and searched specifically for ones that were susceptible to being blackmailed, interrogated, and/or bribed. They tried formulating multiple plans for figuring out how to get access to those people and to the layout of each facility. They knew they needed to be efficient, and find a way to travel to the 3 corners of known space itself, without attracting unwanted attention, as the leaders were likely to be on the capital planets of each nation. One possibility was that each one travels back to their own nation in disguise and get looks at the layout of each residence, (Visari's Palace, etc.) with the use of the ships Drake has in his hideout, before reporting back to base and giving them detailed photos, videos, and blueprints, and then kidnap the leader, however, despite the efficiency of it, they wouldn't be able to communicate very well and would be on their own for weeks. The other was that they all go to the same planet together on different ships so as to avoid suspicion, and then work together to figure out how they will kidnap the leader there and bring them back, while making refueling stops for the ships, and then repeat for each planet. They knew that this would be easier in the short run, however it would take a lot longer to do. First Step: The I.W.C. President Corde chose President Richardson as the first target of his plan, hoping that his nations recent entry into the war and less disciplined military would allow for an easy and quick entry. Using the Veil to infiltrate Kepis Prime, the IWC capital world, the wolfpack quickly hunted down close associates of the president, silently tagging several from afar with small tracking devices with built in cameras, allowing them to spy on the President without risk of exposing themselves. After spending several days plotting out the kidnapping, and mapping out a rough outline of Dwight's schedule, they chose to move in and take him during his meeting with the Inner Cabinet, opting to send a strong message at the same time. Burdens Drake found Corde looking out of a wide window in a hallway and went up to him "Yo Corde, my main man, my main hig, my main robot guy, how ya feeling? After you killed Brutus you been more... distant than usual." Corde simply looks over, face unreadable underneath his mask. "...I, ah... I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Olivia walked up by Corde's side while cleaning her combat knife looking out to space through the window just to say "I had to kill a close friend of mine once... she betrayed me... my team." Drake with his eyes wide open at Olivia "Wow I'm sorry, you never mention this before, I'm sorry." Olivia turned her head to both Corde and Drake "Don't be sorry, it was my fault for trusting her." Corde just keeps staring out of the viewport, shaking his head softly. "I was the one who betrayed him. He made the mistake of trusting me." Olivia put away her combat knife "Look, knowing you I highly doubt Brutus was your friend, he was a mad man with his hold the line strategy getting soldiers killed. The Helghast soldiers were probably better off without him." Corde just laughs darkly. "He was no friend of mine, he hated me and constantly insulted my family name. Still, he was a hero to the Empire, and I killed him. I killed his guards, his technicians. I killed dozens of other Helghast officers and hundreds of their soldiers, same towards the CCC. I've killed... so many people in this mission. How many people in this system are dying right now because of us- no, because of me? How many lives has Daybreak REALLY saved, if any at all?" Olivia closed her eyes to sighed then opened them facing Corde "It's called sacrifice the few for the many, that's what I thought of all of this, all what we're doing here. Ive thought you knew this as the son of Vikar Detrick. This may sound rude, but you need to get over it, now." Drake got in front of Olivia to say "Hay that's uncalled for Olivia. Corde needs time to-" Olivia cut him off "He doesn't have time, if he keeps thinking about his regrets he'll be too distracted in battle, and die. I'm sure the Najenmik taught him something simalar of that". Corde turns her way. "Battles are easy, they drown it out for a time. And my point is that it seems like nothing we're doing is even working. The war is STILL going on, after all." "Sound's like your giving up already." Olivia said angerly "This is exactly what leaders that later won battles thought when shit wasn't going as plan, right? No. Did your father ever wimp like this? Saying, oh all we're doing is pointless. Feeling sorry like that doesn't win conflicts." Olivia then walked away. Corde, more annoyed than anything else, just flexes his synthetic muscles, unsheathing a few of his blades to look over. "Easy to say when your not making the choices. This is why I don't talk to most of you people about anything beyond business." Brushing past Drake, he calls back in a much colder tone, "Come on. We have work to do." Anton sees Corde brushing past and could tell he was obviously in great distress, even through his mask. He calls out. "Corde, I've been hearing some noise back there and it sounded like some people were arguing. Is something going on? You're seem to be undergoing a lot of stress." Corde turns his way, his metallic blades still extended out of his arms. "I'm FINE, Anton. Let's just get back to work." About a day later, Anton still couldn't get it out of his head with Corde, as he knew that if he or someone else didn't tell him something, Corde and the plan could easily fall apart. He walked up to Corde. "Hey Corde, I hope you don't mind me mentioning this but you seemed really angry and upset the last time I saw you. Really, you gotta tell me, is something going on?" Corde shakes his head, pacing quietly. "I'm really starting to lose my shit here, man. We've been fighting this mission for over two years, you know. In that time we've seen almost every settlement in this sector burned to the ground and dead numerous enough to make a small mountain out of, yet both sides seem just a determined to keep fighting. All we've done, all the I'VE done, has just made things worse." Anton pauses for a moment. "Look, I understand you're still shaken about the whole thing with Brutus, I would be too if I were in your shoes and hell, even I've questioned the effectiveness of this whole team before we got here, but think. Just think what would've happened had we not stuck the entire battle on one planet. Far more worlds would have been plagued and possibly destroyed by the warfare, all 3 empires would likely be destroyed, and the casualties of civilians and soldiers would be far worse. Just the fact that the 3 empires are still holding together, is a big accomplishment by us. And besides, that's why you came up with this crazy gambit isn't it? And even if it doesn't work, at least we'll know we've changed at least one thing for the better." Corde, waiting and thinking, finally turns and replies. "I... I guess. But, even if your right, this has still gone on for far too long. I want this to end NOW. No more civilians, no more soldiers, it's time the leaders who started this horseshit paid for everything they have caused. Category:Wolfpack